starwarsweaponsfandomcom-20200214-history
AG-2G Quad Laser Cannon
The Corellian Engineering Corporation AG-2G quad laser cannon was a powerful quad laser cannon, two of which were installed on the top and bottom of the Millennium Falcon by Lando Calrissian and modified by Han Solo, the latter of whom also added the ventral cannons. Imperial Lancer-class frigates mounted twenty of these quad laser cannons, for use against fast-moving starfighters.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Description The cannons drew power directly from the Falcon's Quadex power core. Enhanced power cyclers, high-volume gas feeds, and custom-modified laser actuators (with larger energization crystals) greatly increased the cannon's energy output, and the weapon could destroy a TIE fighter with a single shot. Enhanced cooling packs and compressors allowed for prolonged fire without the risk of overheating. The splitter coupling dispersed the energy beam, forcing the target's shields to deflect energy simultaneously from two hits and increasing the likelihood of overloading the shields and inflicting greater damage. The laser barrels fired one blast at a time, following a rotation by the gunner, and had a rate of fire of 1.32 seconds for each barrel. The turret utilized pedals for the gunner to rotate the gun left or right, and vertical control sticks to move up or down. The turret itself could automatically rotate via the use of a ball-swivel rotation mounting and via the commands of the tactical targeting computer. The cannon's main control area was accessible via ladders and access tubes. In front of the gunner's seat were the main controls, which included twin firing grips with built-in triggers. The tactical targeting computer was slightly beyond the main controls. Several dials and buttons on the left wall constituted the system status indicators. There was also a maintenance access panel nearby. The viewports were made of transparisteel, and the directional control pedals were located near the viewport. Below the floor was the rotating platform base. For the cannon itself, it featured a horizontal support arm, four laser barrels, tracking servos on top of the turret, a laser cooling unit near the top two barrels, and the swivel mount near the bottom half, which was connected to the horizontal support arms. The cannon's targeting computers were also designed to augment the gunner's skills, were accurate up to the longest range of the weapon, and could lock on to any target greater than four meters in length that stayed within scanning range for more than 1.5 seconds. However, this was ineffective against most Imperial TIE models. The position of the cannons on the Falcon, combined with her overall design, caused their line of fire to converge into a wedge all the way around the ship. Thus, Solo and Chewbacca often held standing wagers on who was the better shot with the quad cannons, with kills scored in this area—dubbed the Money Lane—carrying a double payoff. The cannons could also be activated by remote control, and avoided hitting the pilot via a transponder. When Calrissian had the ship, the remote control was via auxiliary foot pedals in the cockpit. Solo installed trackball controllers to replace these pedals, due to their awkward design and Chewbacca's need for legroom. Appearances *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars: Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''The Truce at Bakura'' As quad gun *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' As quad laser cannon *''Heir to the Empire'' As quad *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' As quad cannon *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' As quad laser *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' As quad cannon *''Crucible'' }} Sources *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' As "AG-2G Quad Laser Battery" *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Enpire - Boba Fett Escapes From Gall[http://www.rebelscum.com/photo.asp?image=/sote/soteTC017.jpg *''Shadows of the Enpire - Battle Over Coruscant: Part IIhttp://www.rebelscum.com/photo.asp?image=/sote/soteTC067.jpg *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Fact Files'' 51 - LAS2-4, Laser Cannons *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Millennium Falcon: A 3-D Owner's Guide'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notes and references Category:Corellian Engineering Corporation Category:Ship mounted weapons